spongebob_lost_episodes_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Goddbye Patrick
The episode was just named "Goodbye Patrick" just like how DarkDoritoz called it. The episode starts with Spongebob, Squidward, Sandy and Mr. Krabs with the exception of Patrick. They talked and talked about Patrick's addiction to the weed, and they must do something about it. They decided not to tell Spongebob about this, so Spongebob has cotton balls in his ears. They get in a nearby boat with Patrick, and they drop him off 250 miles away from his home and the gang tells Patrick that not to come back home. Timecard for six months later. Spongebob was taking it REAL hard over Patrick's disappearance. The next day Mr. Krabs found a stash of drugs underneath the grill where Spongebob cooks the patties. Spongebob confessed, and he said it was because he was too depressed over Patrick being gone for a long time. I mean, can you even blame Spongebob? And how his best friend was gone for six months? Now, I wouldn't blame him for a million dollars. But Mr. Krabs just ignored what Spongebob said and sent him to the cops to arrest him for illegal drug use. During jail, Spongebob had heard from an individual who heard that one guy busted out of prison with a spoon. Spongebob took his advice and escaped jail. When he was safe and sound, Patrick drove his boat to Spongebob and said he needs him, and you have to imagine Spongebob's expression on his face when he heard those words. First they had to get to Sandy's supply of guns, then they will be prepared. The guns were in a tumbled down shed. Spongebob crawled into a spider infested air vent, then he reached the room with the stash. Sandy popped right up and tried to punish Spongebob. She was the towns supplier, so she pointed out a gun towards Spongebob. However, just before she pulled the trigger, Patrick socked Sandy in the stomach, knocking her out. Patrick and Spongebob took some of the guns and drove in silence to the town he was dropped off alone that night. He drove to an alley where there were a battle was going on, Spongebob and Patrick's side were outnumbered, also poorly armed. The other team was lead by Plankton, the owner of the Chum Bucket. Spongebob stayed in the boat while the battle began. Right where Patrick was almost going to die by Plankton, Spongebob leaped out of the car and knocked Plankton off of Patrick. Only realising that Patrick was in Plankton's team, and so was everyone participating in the battle. Patrick told Spongebob, " I was left alone, and I made my own team. I had tricked you, and so I think I should do something about it. " Spongebob went to his knees, and looked up as Patrick had a loaded pistol in his hands. Spongebob had tears rolling down his eyes, as he said with the final words, " Goodbye Patrick. " The screen went to red as a loud gunshot was heard. The episode faded to black and there were no credits.